


it's you, it's always been you

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Military Families, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldiers, Soldiers Coming Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: “I’ll take one coffee, black, please.” A disturbingly familiar voice sounds behind him.Tony feels his hands creep up and cover his mouth.“Hey sweetheart,” Steve crooned.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341598
Comments: 20
Kudos: 742
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	it's you, it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't really know the backstory for this. just pretend its a universe where maria gets tired of Howard being an abusive dickwad and leaves him and moves to Brooklyn where she meets Sarah Rogers, they become friends. Maria was pregnant when she ran, Sarah's husband dies, she's pregnant when they both give birth their kids are friends because their parents are but they bond bc they're soulmates, etc. sq: soulmates

“I’ll take one coffee, black, please.” A disturbingly familiar voice sounds behind him.

Tony feels his hands creep up and cover his mouth. 

“You alright?” Clint says, grinning, and  _ oh  _ Tony’s going to  _ murder  _ him later, but for now...

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve crooned, and Tony can’t help but start to cry. He finally jerked into action, spinning around and scrambling over the counter of the diner, feeling Steve catch him and swing him around with a laugh, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You’re here,” Tony mumbled, taking in deep inhales of Steve’s scent and shuddering as Steve hoisted him up. “Oh my god,  _ you’re here _ ,” he gasps, mildly hysterical as what’s actually happened catches up with him, and he starts to cry more. “You little shit.”

Behind him, customers begin to clap and someone whistles, even. Tony, on the other hand, can’t bring himself to care or blush at all the people staring at them like that, clutching Steve’s shoulders like a lifeline. “Steve,” he gasps like he’s dying, and he can feel the bond between them sing at his love, his alpha, his soulmate touching him and holding him just right.

“Oh, sweet thing,” Steve crooned, and brushes lips over his jaw and cheek, pecking his nose before bringing their lips together,  _ finally _ , for the first time in months. “Don’t cry, now, I haven’t seen this pretty face in months, I wanna see ya  _ smiling _ ,” Steve cooed against his lips and Tony would believe Steve was less affected if he didn’t see how Steve’s eyes were overly bright and how his whole scent radiated joy. 

“Steve,” he whimpered, leaning back quickly to chase his lips when Steve pulls away. “God, I missed you so much--”

“Missed you too.” Steve sets him down gently, and Tony immediately pitched forward into his worn leather jacket over his fatigues from the chilly air that Steve’s had since high school. 

“I didn’t even know,” Tony begins to blubber, “I had no idea!”

“I wanted to surprise you, babydoll,” Steve laughed gently, rocking them back and forth. “You deserve a treat.”

Tony giggled and pressed a kiss to his jaw, sniffing. “Consider me well-treated,” he joked, wiping at his eyes and turning to point an accusing finger at Clint, Nat, and Bruce who are all grinning. “You all knew!” he says accusingly, crossing his arms above his swelling belly, and trying to frown, though a smile keeps poking out despite him. “You knew!” He says again, and that sets them all off, raucous laughter filling the diner. Tony’s been working there since they’d decided gotten married for real, and the whole place knows him. 

“C’mon,” Steve murmured into his ears and scooping him up. Tony grinned and snuggled into STeve’s chest. “How long are you here for?” 

Steve smirked and something landed in his lap, a sheaf of papers. The brunet skimmed them quickly and then--

“You’re stationed here?”

Steve hoisted him higher. “Yep,” his smile was tremulous. “If you’ll have me.”

Tony reeled him in messily for a kiss instead of words, and the diner erupted into cheers again. 

When they parted Tony flapped a hand, smirking. “See y’all in a week,” and laughed as the rest of the diner groaned and wrinkled their noses. 

“Use protection!” Clint cackled, and Tony didn’t deign to answer. 

Yeah, they’d be okay. 

… 

The next week, Stan asks him as he pours the old vet’s daily mug of coffee, one sugar nor cream. “So how’d y’all meet?”

“We were friends as kids. We started dating around high school, and then we went to Vegas and accidentally got married.” He said it deadpan enough that Stan snorts and takes a deep gulp of coffee, grinning at him. 

“Y’all can’t keep out of trouble can ya?” He says in his old smoker’s voice and Tony grinned.

“Nope. But turns out--” Here Tony shoved Steve playfully as he sat on the stool in front of the counter, smiling at him fondly. “This one was already planning on proposing to me anyway, so we just got it annulled because his Ma would’ve killed me and then him otherwise, and then my Ma would’ve resurrected us and killed us all over again if she didn’t get to see her boy in front of the altar. But he did do the whole romantic proposal, and here I am--” He grins, ring sparkling as the sun catches it through the diner windows. “Engaged to the world’s best Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
